WD Helvectic
by W.D. Helvectic
Summary: Being in the void wasn't unusual but being flung to another dimension with 18 other skeletons was unexpected. Helvectic was just going to have to endure especially with Edges sexual comments. Rated M for suggestive themes and Language. Enjoy!


As I Have Been Gone For Like 3 years I Decided To let You Guys Know My New or Not So New Which Is Undertale Which I Don't Own By The Way So Anyway On With The Story! Enjoy!

I grunted as I hit the ground hard. Groaning, I laid there in confusion, wondering how I ended here seeing as I was last in the void. As I was getting up I heard a lot more thumps and groans behind me. I activated my left eye as I looked behind me, to see the commotion. To my shock there was multiple other skeletons on the floor too. I decided to ignore them as I examined the spacey room around us. There was furniture, like a couch, table, and chairs etc., the walls were a rich deep red and there was a kitchen to my right.

"Eh? Who are you?" A deep voice said behind me. I turned to see one of the edgiest skeleton I've ever meet standing before me. His left eye glowed a deep red like mine and his teeth were sharp with one of them being a gold tooth. I kept silent while regarding him. I shifted when I noticed the others standing to.

"Hey! I ask you a Fucking question!" The skeleton exclaimed. I narrowed my eye sockets at him feeling my right eye act up but chose to ignore it.

"Language Edge/em!" A skeleton dressed in some kind of blue battle armor, his two eyes glowing in blue stars. He stepped up to the red dressed skeleton, Edge his name was, slapping the back of his head. Edge grumbled an apology but kept glaring at me. Another skeleton stepped up that looked like Edge and the 'blue' skeleton together.

"As Edge Was Asking, Who Are You?" He asked. I stared at his purple eyes, reminding me of my little brother, before answering.

"My Name Is W- " I was interrupted by another set of thumps resulting another group of skeletons landing next to the first group. These skeletons were taller than the other ones. What I found weird was that the first group looked the same with only a few changes to appearance while the second group was the same with each other.

"Almost all the smaller skeletons screamed 'Brother!' and ran to their respective brother. I blinked surprised that their related, but I wasn't one to 'Judge' seeing how much different me and my brother was. I let them talk while I walked to the kitchen to see if they got any food.

Egde Sans POV

I groaned as I hit the ground after another jump through space and time. I was starting to get agitated with this shit. Jumping one after the other was starting to get on my nerves. I pulled myself up, not wanting to have Blackberry's butt, if he had seeing as we were skeletons, near my face anymore. I notice we weren't alone anymore as I got to my feet. There was a tall skeleton wearing a black cloak facing away from us, seemingly looking around. For a second, I thought he was melting but I dismissed that thought as a trick of the light instead focused on finding out who this was.

"Eh? Who are you?" I asked gruffly, my eye glowing a deeper red with my irritation. The skeleton turned, a he by his face shape, left eye glowing a lighter red then mine. He looked me over slowly, stopping on the sharp edges on my face before meeting my 'eyes'. Then he shifted his feet slightly, looking behind me to the others completely ignoring my question.

"Hey! I asked you a Fucking question!" I barked out annoyed with the dismissive gesture the bastard showed me. I noticed his eye sockets narrow, but before I could figure if it was in annoyance or amusement, either one would have pissed me off, Blueberry came and slapped me upside the head.

"Language Edge/em!" He said in his loud voice, though it was tamer then it was when I first met him. I grumbled out an apology to Blue but kept glaring at the unknown skeleton. Blackberry stepped up next to Blue, drawing the taller skeleton's attention.

"As Edge Was Asking, Who Are You?" Blackberry practically demanded. I scoffed internally at Black and how he thinks he has authority over us. I noticed the tall skeleton stare at Black's purple glowing eye-lights in an emotion I couldn't identify. And in a deep voice he finally answered the question.

"My Name Is W- " I growled quietly when the skeleton was interrupted with the arrival of our brothers. Error, Ink, Dust, Nightmare, Dream, and I weren't in the exclaims of 'brother!'. I kept watching the unknown skeleton as the others and I went to our bothers. He seemed to blink, 'seeing' as he only has eye sockets, before walking to a kitchen that connected to this room we were in.

"I started when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my brother Papyrus or 'Fell' as we have taken to calling him, looking down at me with a hidden concern. I gave him a smirk before tilting my head in the direction of the new skeleton. I watched as Fell looked at the skeleton before he turned to Ink. I turned too, as Ink was the one who knew about AU's.

"SO, WHO IS THE NEW COMER?" Fell said in a loud voice, the skeleton no doubt hearing. I sighed, my brother had no tact when it comes to talking about someone else.

"I don't know. But if I were to guess he is from a new AU that was made while were together seeing I didn't have enough time to check the AU's." He said with curiosity lighting his voice.

"Well Whoever It Is, He's In The Kitchen Probably Scouting For Food." Blue said walking to the kitchen area. I grumbled but followed wanting to find out who the mysterious new skeleton. We stared as the skeleton bustled around the kitchen cooking food and chopping vegetables. He was like a housewife with that apron, I thought before shacking those thoughts away with a small blush. As the skeleton was finishing up the preparations, Ink spoke up.

"So, who are you anyway mister?" He said with a polite tone. We watched as he paused before turning to us with a blank expression. I frowned, he almost looked like Ink when he doesn't have his 'emotion bottles' as I liked to call them. I also noticed that his eye was still glowing a red before he answered.

" My Name Is Wingding Helvectic."


End file.
